Gaze aversion in infants and young children has been related to a variety of pathological anomalies; however there have been few experimental studies which have examined the elicitation of gaze aversion or the long-term effects of infant gaze aversion upon caregivers. These two studies propose to examine two aspects of infant gaze aversion. The first study is an experimental manipulation of maternal behavior to ascertain if it is possible to elicit neonatal gaze aversion through maternal over-stimulation. Mothers will be asked to visually and/or vocally overstimulate their infants for a brief period during naturalistic social interaction; infant behaviors in response to this manipulation should indicate if infants respond to maternal over-stimulation with gaze aversion, as some investigators have suggested. The second study is a short-term longitudinal investigation of infant gaze aversion. Infants who are identified as high or low gaze averters on the second day of life will be observed in naturalistic social interaction at one month and three months of age. Stability of infant gaze aversion will be assessed; more importantly, differences in maternal and infant behaviors as a function of infant gaze aversion will be measured. While some investigators suggest that mothers will overstimulate their gaze-averting infants, others have suggested that other types of maternal stimulation (other than visual) are employed by mothers in order to compensate for their infants lack of responsivity. These studies should determine whether maternal stimulation can cause neonatal gaze aversion as well as describing the endurig effects of infant gaze aversion within the social interaction context over the first few months of the infant's life.